Travels and Troubles
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: All danger has passed in Mystic Falls and Stefan is planning a romantic travel with Elena. Will things stay simple like they seem? Delena
1. Traveling to New York

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know Damon wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next one. I just had to introduce the story.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't remember the last time she had felt so peaceful. After having to survive so many supernatural attacks, she was happy just sitting in the boarding house's sofa and listening to Stefan telling her what he had planned for that day. It had been over a month since they had defeated Klaus and eliminated the Original threat once and for all, but they were only starting to feel safe now. Though Elena was nodding every once in a while, her mind wasn't paying any attention to her boyfriend's speech. She was thinking about how relaxed she felt, about how she had missed feeling safe. She didn't have to look over her shoulder every five minutes, she didn't have to worry about danger being right around the corner. She could lay back and enjoy a day with Stefan, have a date for the first time in months. A smile formed on her lips and she shifted her attention back to where it should have been, realizing that she had already missed a lot.<p>

• Then we could go to this little island and enjoy the calm and peace. What do think? - Stefan asked her, smiling at the thought of enjoying a week with his girlfriend.

• Yes, yes, it sounds great! - She answered, though she had no idea to what she agreeing.

• You weren't listening, were you? - He dropped his hands in defeat and allowed his worry to show. - You've been this way for days! What's going on, Elena?

She sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't understand how he could expect her to know. If she did, she would have already taken care of it. Elena didn't like zoning out and missing parts of conversations, but she couldn't help it. This days, she had been easily distracted and her thoughts had been luring her out of the real world. She supposed that it was the calm that she was finally feeling that was sweeping her concentration away. After all, for over a year Elena had had to think and concentrate in one problem after the other. For the first time, she could relax.

• I don't know, Stefan, but please, drop it. - She told him, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

Stefan nodded and offered her his hand. She took it, smiling, and walked out of the house. They had been talking about this for quite a while and Elena was determined not to let her state of mind spoil it, so she swallowed her desire to just stare at the sky and forget about the world. Stefan opened the car's door for her and she entered. Just as she fastened her seatbelt she felt something watching her. Elena looked around, trying to find the origin of the gaze that was boring into her skull, but failed to see anyone. Stefan looked at her, the worry clear on his face.

• What's wrong, Elena? - He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

• Nothing. I just thought… never mind. - She shook her head and smiled, hoping that her smile would be enough to convince Stefan that she was fine.

But it didn't matter how hard she tried to forget the incident, the memory of the familiar tingling feeling kept resurfacing, keeping her on high alert. Elena knew it would be hard to conceal her newfound paranoia from her boyfriend, but she would't let that ruin their well-deserved vacation. She wouldn't let anything ruin it, even if she had to lock herself in the bathroom and claim that she was having some trouble putting on her dress. Elena only hoped it wouldn't come to that. She thought about calling Damon, but gave up on the idea once she realized he would probably tell her to come back. Sometimes he could be more protective of her than his brother, and that was saying something.

It felt like an eternity passed before they arrived at they first destination: New York. Stefan had felt that it would be nice for them to visit a large city before isolating themselves in a small town to enjoy the peace. Elena had actually been looking forward to doing some shopping for new outfits, but now the thought of exposing herself was enough to frighten her. However, she took a large breath and climbed out of the car. She needed to relax and the first step to achieving that was showing herself that her apprehension didn't have any foundations.

Stefan took her hand into his and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness and anticipation. Elena knew that he had planned everything carefully since a week after they defeated Klaus but now she was starting to see problems everywhere. For once, they didn't bring any weapons against supernatural creatures and so they didn't have any means of defense if the New York vampires decided that they looked like a nice target. Sure, vampires didn't attack other vampires if they didn't have any quarrels, but she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario, not ever since she was reminded of what it felt like to be in danger. Elena discretely closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. But not discretely enough.

• Is everything okay, Elena? - Stefan asked her, absentmindedly rubbing her hand with his thumb.

• Yes, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, New York is so bright! - Elena answered, a smile forming on her face.

She thought about Stefan, who had defended her in so many occasions she couldn't remember them all. With him by her side, she usually felt safer. But not now. She wanted to go back and stay in the safe burrow the boarding house had become. She wanted to be anywhere but there, out in the open. Calming down was becoming hard. She knew her heartbeat would rise if she kept herself on alert for much longer, and if it rose Stefan would be worried, so she had to stay calm. There was nothing out there and she knew it. But at the same time she didn't. For so long there had been something out there that she just couldn't be sure anymore.

Elena felt Stefan's fingers brush against hers and then their hands disconnected. Her arm instinctively searched for the missing comfort and she heard a chuckle coming from somewhere beside her. Only then it occurred to her to look for her boyfriend. He was standing right beside her, an amused look on his face. She grinned, innerly laughing at her stupidity.

• I'm just going to look for a couple of things. - Stefan stated, smiling at Elena. - Go find yourself some clothes, I'll be right back.

Even though she hadn't really felt safe with him by her side, the minute Stefan disappeared in the crowd of people Elena started to become tenser and tenser. She knew something was going to happen and she knew it was going to happen there. But she didn't quite believe in her prediction. Her logical side told her she had no basis to say something was going to happen, but her supernatural-related side told her to run, to get out that city because she was in danger. However, Elena wouldn't listen to that side. She shut out the little voice begging her to reconsider and walked away, looking at the beautiful storefronts and thinking about the amount of money she would have to spend to buy all the things she wanted. Though Stefan never said anything, Elena knew he didn't like it when she spent money by the slight contraction of the muscles on his face. She respected his concealed wishes and restrained herself from buying anything too fancy.

She knew that Stefan expected her to buy more expensive things now that they were in one of the biggest shopping centers in the world, but she still felt guilty about using his money, so she searched for the cheaper stores that had things she deemed wearable. But it was turning out to be quite hard for her to find a place that didn't sell clothes by a price that she could buy a computer. Elena had been walking around in circles for over an hour, and she had found neither someplace to shop nor Stefan. She was just about to give up when she found what seemed to be the perfect store. The clothes displayed were some of the most beautiful she had ever seen and so were the prices. Elena opened the door and stepped inside. The last thing she saw before blanking out was Stefan tied to a hatstand.


	2. On Damon's Hands

Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. No, I never owned The Vampire Diaries. No, I will never own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2 - On Damon's Hands

Damon knew something was wrong. He could feel it. It was like a bug that you just can't swat away. He told himself he was just being paranoid, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He didn't want to call them in fear that he would have to hear one of Stefan's famous monologues about how he should just leave them alone, that Elena had chosen him and he should just get over it. But his worry eventually won and he picked up his cellphone and dialed Elena's number.

It rang once, twice, thrice, until finally someone answered. Damon felt his body relax, sliding slightly from his chair. But then he noticed something strange. In the background, he could hear what sounded like struggling noises. He had been right. Something really was wrong. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind, which was barely making any sense. He had to act as though he hadn't heard anything.

• Elena? - He called - I just wanted to check up on you.

There was no answer. Damon had to keep himself from sighing. If he did, it would give away that he knew something.

• Elena, are you there?

Still no answer. He got up, putting his cellphone on the table, and went to get his jacket. He wasn't about to lose time trying to get information from someone who wasn't going to give it away for free and he didn't have any means of obtaining it.

He waited for a minute, hoping that maybe whoever was on the other end of the line would say something he could use, but the only sounds he heard were of struggling. He ended the call and ran to his car, almost tearing its door apart when he opened it. Damon turned it on and sped out of the driveway, making his way to New York. His mind was filled with images of Elena and Stefan dead or almost dead. It was his fault. He should have called earlier, when he first had the feeling something was wrong. But he had to think he was being paranoid and that he should allow the happy couple to have a nice, long week with each other. He hated himself for that. But there was no time to dwell on his mistake. Damon needed to come up with a plan, and fast.

New York was getting close and he still didn't have a plan. After all, he didn't have any information that allowed him to make a plan. All he knew was that he had to find his brother and Elena without getting himself killed. But he had no idea against who he would have to fight, or to where he had to go. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure if they were in New York. He could have traced the call, but there was no guarantee that it would lead him to right place. It could mislead him.

Damon pulled up on the first parking space he saw after entering the city. He jumped out of the car, not having any time to lose. His mind was working on how he would find them. Following their scent in such a big city would be almost impossible. He had to come up with another plan. Damon closed his eyes and opened his ears to the world, hoping that he would hear Elena or Stefan's voice. He grunted as he came up with nothing. But suddenly he heard, as low as a background noise, Elena's scream.

Damon set off running, trying to follow his lead. He was acting on instinct, as his mind had shut down in shock the second he realized what was happening to Elena. Nothing could ever harm her. He wouldn't allow it. He would defend her with every last bit of energy he had. He would even give his life for her. Whoever was after Elena could have him, but if they as much as touched one cell on her body, he would make them regret the day they were born.

He barely noticed as he passed several humans, who looked back at him, trying to understand what was happening. He knew the New York vampires would want to have a very serious chat with him and that things would start to get ugly for him, but he didn't care. Not as long as he got to save Elena. The wind rushed past his ears, making a deafening sound and turning his search into an even harder task. But somehow he managed to keep track of the screams.

A large, dark alley stretched in front of Damon. He could feel something hiding in there. It wasn't human, but he didn't think it was a vampire either. No, it was something much more powerful than a vampire. He entered the alley, his pupils dilating instantly to match the darkness he was faced with. Every rational part of his mind was screaming for him to get of there, to save himself, that two deaths were better than three, especially if he was the third. But he couldn't bring himself to abandon Elena. Anyone else, except perhaps his brother, yes, but not Elena.

Something was lurking in the shadows, he was pretty sure of that now. He could hear the movements it did, even though he couldn't see it. Damon took another step inside, flinching as a very familiar smell hit his nose. Vervain. He kept going even as the herb burned his skin. If he was able to reach Stefan and Elena before he passed out, he might be able to free them. He knew that was one chance in a hundred, but he had to try. It was the only way to free them that he could think of. If he turned back, the creature that was roaming the alley would get him.

His eyelids were closed, protecting his eyes from the vervain, but he could still see a little bit. When he saw a shine coming from somewhere right in front of him, he was almost sure that it was the doorknob. Damon stretched his hand, blindly searching for the source of the light. He felt a sharp pain extending throughout his arm and he knew he had hit it. He wrapped his fingers around the object, groaning as yet another wave of pain consumed him. He turned the knob and fell inside the building.

He sat up fast and closed the door, trying to keep the vervain out of the room. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with someone who he clearly remembered to be dead.


	3. Klaus

Disclaimer: I don't own, have never owned and will never own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3 - Klaus

Damon looked at the vampire standing before him with nothing but defiance showing in his eyes. Klaus. He should be dead. Damon remembered killing him as if it had happened the day before. He could still see the ashes of what had once been the body of an Original being swept away by the gentle wind. He couldn't be alive. But there he was, standing before his murderer. Damon groaned in exasperation. He had expected anything but that. A gang of vampires, a pack of werewolves, even all of them working together just to annoy him, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the arrogant vampire who just refused to stay dead.

• We meet again. - Damon half-said half-groaned.

The Original started to circle around him, making him feel like a hunted animal, which wasn't all that far from reality. He had to find Stefan and Elena quickly if wanted to save them. Soon enough, he might not be able to. Damon watched as the other vampire walked, being careful to disguise his intentions, though he was sure Klaus already knew what he wanted.

• Did you really think it would be that easy to kill an Original? We were the first ones, we are the strongest ones, the most resilient of all. - Klaus bragged. - And now…

Damon's vision started to fade and he felt a burning sensation through his veins. Vervain. He tried to run and let his brother and Elena free, but he couldn't move. He struggled to stay awake, but his eyelids felt heavy and his brain was slowly shutting down all the unimportant functions. There was no way he would be able to stay conscious for much longer. The pain traveled through his body, burning every single inch of flesh he had. In a way, he wanted to pass out, he wanted the pain to stop, but he knew he couldn't. His hearing was becoming fuzzy and distant. He could just barely hear when Klaus murmured in his ear:

• Game over.

His conscience slipped away despite his desperate efforts.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up. All his muscles hurt and burned, but he could move. He lifted himself to his feet, almost falling as he did so. He heard a chain being dragged as he stumbled forward. Looking behind himself, he found that he was chained to the wall. Damon groaned. He sat down to free himself, wondering how and where he would find Elena. All he could think of was her. When he closed his eyes in pain from the vervain in the chains, he pictured her, he pictured the situation she might be in, the horrors she could be living, and kept on trying to shatter his binds.

When he finally managed, his hands were completely burned, but he was free. He could go looking for Elena. He stumbled around his little cell, searching for the exit. There had to one. If he had gotten in, there had to be a way out. He passed his wounded hands on the walls, trying to find any cracks that could be a door. But he found none.

He was beginning to get desperate. He was weak and Elena needed him. He was going to fail her when she most counting on him. He allowed his body to slide down the wall and he rested his head on his knees. All Damon wanted was for his brother and Elena to be safe. He would stay with Klaus if he needed. As long as he knew nothing bad was going to happen to them, he would be fine.

Gathering all the strength he could, Damon lifted himself back to his feet. He couldn't give up. Maybe, if he just looked hard enough, he would manage to find an exit before he passed out from exhaustion. He had to keep hoping, otherwise Klaus would have won. Giving up was not an option as long as it made sense. He hadn't been awake for even an hour, so hoping wasn't crazy.

His body screamed for blood every time he gave a step. His eyes watered in pain every time the light became brighter. His mouth watered in hunger every time he breathed in the sweet scent of blood. But somehow, with the thought of Elena fixed in his mind, he managed to keep searching, to keep hoping. He managed to keep thinking of the future, not dwelling in his current situation. However, that wouldn't be enough forever. He knew he had to get out of there soon, he knew the risk he was running by wasting his energies. If he starved like that for too long, his body would shut down completely. He supposed that was Klaus' idea, to make him suffer every minute until he starved completely.

A part of wall started moving and the vampire almost fell backwards. A bright light was coming from the crack, obfuscating his view. When the person walked into the shadow of Damon's cell, he gasped.


End file.
